The Most Amazingly Amazing Competition Ever!
by JPtoony
Summary: 25 cartoon and video game characters will enter this competition. 1 will emerge victorious. This is my first fanfic so please don't hate!
1. Introductions and STUFF!

There was a large group of people riding on a boat. 25 of them, to be exact. They were speeding to an island, where a singular man was standing. He was smiling, and watching their boat zoom into the dock where he was. He then turned to face the camera facing him.

"Hello, and welcome to the-"He paused dramatically, as a storm rumbled in above him, "CLASH OF THE CARTOONS! We have 25 contestants from numerous cartoons and games, competing for ONE MILLION DOLLARS! The one to outlast the rest wins." He stopped, as he noticed the boat was closing into the dock. "Let's meet our victim- I mean contestants."

"Robin, the boy wonder."

He just looked around, surveying the area.

"Starfire, the alien … girl."

With some uncertainty in her voice, she said, "Something does not feel right about this island…"

"ANYWAYS, we also have Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg!"

*The camera zooms on Cyborg, who is laughing at Beast Boy, who is failing at flirting with Raven.*

"Yeah… Never mind that, next, we have Mordecai and Rigby, both from Regular Show!"

Rigby looked around, with his eyes VERY wide. "Whoa, dude! We could win a million dollars! That's like, a million things from the dollar store!" He then spotted the sleeping arrangements. "Is that where we're SLEEPING?"

The host just nodded, hiding the slight grin on his face under the shadow of his hat. "Yes, do you have a problem? (Imagine a troll face)"

"Yes, these cabins are UTTER CRAP!" He cried VERY LOUDLY, causing the others to look up.

"How about leaving and FORGETTING about the million?

"…Screw you man."

"I get that a lot."

Mordecai just chuckled. "Yeah Rigby,-"

"STOP TALKING!"

The Host gave them a look to make sure they were finished. "So, we also have Pops-"

Pops just giggled as he walked over to the rest of those who were introduced.

"-Skips-"

Skips just nodded as he skipped over to the rest.

"-and Benson."

Benson was steaming, and he had steam leaking out of his lid, as Mordecai and Rigby were betting over how bad he was going to do in the competition.

"Heh. Dude, I bet he's the 5th out."

"Nah, I bet he's going to be the 3rd out."

"Okay, we've got Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, and Tobias."

Gumball and Darwin were being amazed by everything, especially by the fact that they were on television, Penny just smiled and waved, and Tobias was talking to Carrie.

With excitement, he asked, "Okay, A priest, a Rabbi, and duck walk into a bar-"

With annoyance in her voice, Carrie replied, "Will you shut up?"

Tobias hung his head and walked over to the rest.

The Host just rolled his eyes and continued," Okay, then, we also have Mario, Luigi-"

Luigi held in a shaky breath. "I d-don't like this much attention."

Mario, however, was indifferent. "I do! It's- a- me! Mario!" Beast Boy had temporarily quit bugging Raven, to her pleasure, to gape at one of his favourite video game characters standing less than 15 feet away from him!

"If you're done here, we have got Yoshi, Toad, and Koops!"

They all just walked over to the rest of the cast.

"And lastly, we have five contestants from total drama! Duncan, DJ, B, Mike, and Brick!"

Duncan could see where everything was headed, so he got straight to the point. "You're not going to kill us, right?"

Smugly, the Host replied," Unless you screw up, I doubt it."

This practically made DJ lose it on the spot. He shuddered, and walked over to the others.

"OKAY, so look around. You'll be hanging around these people for the next 6 weeks. You may like them, you may hate them. I dunno. Anyways, if you follow me over here, you'll see our confessional booths."

CONFESSIONAL DUNCAN

He looked around a little, and sniffed the air. This caused for him to recoil in disgust. "Just like before. Crap."

END CONFESSIONAL

The Host motioned to the cabins. "As Rigby was WHINING about earlier-"

"Shut up!"

"Like I WAS SAYING, there will be 3 cabins. One for the gals, and 2 for the guys. They will be split by the teams."

CONFESSIONAL RAVEN

With her usual monotone, Raven quipped, "There are 21 guys, and there are 4 girls. Glorious."

END CONFESSIONAL

The rainbow- haired one piped up, "Wait, teams? But there are 25 of us. That will make the teams uneven!

The Host then remembered something with a Grinch- like sneer. "Oh yeah, I was GOING to make the teams uneven, but thanks to Tobias, it's CHALLENGE TIME!"

Everyone shot him a glare. "Heh… Sorry guys…"


	2. A challenge of sorts

Glaring, Gumball sneered, "THANKS, Tobias. How insightful."

The Host piped up, "HEY!" Everyone quieted down immediately. "Thank you. Now, the challenge will be in 2 parts. In part one; you will all get an iPad 3, and you will see a singular app on it. Get on that app, enter your name, and you will see a voting sheet. There are 12 categories, with a winner and a runner- up in each one. Altogether, that would make 24 winning spots. The one who doesn't get an award of any kind will be sent home. This is all about first impressions. Part two will be revealing the winners, and the loser. So, let's- a- go."

"Hey, that's MY line!" Mario piped up.

"Nobody cares." The Host replied smugly.

CONFESSIONAL TOBIAS

He sighed. "I don't see this ending well for me. I'm the REASON someone's being eliminated right now. I may as well pack my bags."

END CONFESSIONAL

CONFESSIONAL STARFIRE

"I am confused with this Earth device. I have heard it is to play the video games on, but there are none on it." She accidentally turned it on at that moment, blinding herself. "AAH!"

END CONFESSIONAL

CONFESSIONAL SKIPS

Grunting, he tried to figure it out. "Ehh… maybe Benson can help."

END CONFESSIONAL

Fifteen minutes later

Carrie had just turned in her iPad, because she had to ask Penny to vote for her. She could only phase through things, remember?

The Host went through all of the iPads, tallying up the final votes.

"Okay campers! I will reveal the categories one at a time, along with the winners and runners- up.

The Most Innocent goes to…

…

…

POPS!

And the Runner-up is…

…

…

STARFIRE!"

Starfire giggled as she flew over to the safe zone, where Pops was grinning. Robin smiled at the fact that his girlfriend was safe.

"Alright, the Most Helpful goes to…

…

…

YOSHI!

And the Runner-up is…

…

…

B!"

Yoshi trotted over to the others with a grin, alongside him was B.

CONFESSIONAL YOSHI

He was leaning against the wall with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Most helpful, eh? I could probably use that later on…"

END CONFESSIONAL

"So, next up, the best to bring home to your parents is…

…

…

DJ!

And the runner- up is…

…

…

PENNY!"

DJ breathed out a sigh of relief at the fact that he was safe, and Penny just walked on behind him.

"The Smartest Award goes to…

…

…

SKIPS!

And the runner- up is…

…

…

RAVEN!

Skips nodded his head as he skipped over to the rest, and Raven just silently flew to everyone.

It went on like this, until Robin, Brick, and Tobias were the last ones standing. The votes went on as so;

Most innocent:

Pops

Starfire

Most Helpful:

Yoshi

B

Best to Bring Home to your Parents:

DJ

Penny

Smartest:

Skips

Raven

Most Resourceful:

Mario

Cyborg

Funniest:

Luigi

Beast Boy

Best Friends:

Gumball/Darwin

Most B.A.:

Duncan

Mordecai

Most likely to be in a steady relationship:

Koops

Mike

Most underrated:

Toad

Rigby

Coolest to have as a Friend

Carrie

Benson

"AND LASTLY, BETWEEN ROBIN, BRICK, AND TOBIAS, ONE OF THEM IS GOING HOME TONIGHT-"

"Yo! Can you hurry it up a little bit?"

"Shut up Mordecai. Anyways, the final category is Best Leader…"

CONFESSIONAL ROBIN

Robin leaned into the camera with a straight face. "Okay. I KNOW I'm moving on. I'm the leader or the TEEN TITANS! I KNOW that I'm getting this."

END CONFESSIONAL

"So, I'm going to reveal the runner- up first, and then the winner. SO, THE RUNNER UP IS…

…

…

BRICK!

Brick breathed out a LOONG sigh of relief, as he wasn't going home first.

"AND LASTLY THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WATITNG FOR THE BEST LEADER OUT HERE IS…

…

…

TOBIAS!"  
Everyone gasped, including Tobias. Robin turned dark red.

"WHAT!"

The Host just chuckled. "Heh. Nah, Tobias is out. I just wanted to see your reaction." He then broke down laughing. Robin was not amused. So, in return, as he walked over to the rest, he took the opportunity to stomp on the host's foot.

CONFESSIONAL ROBIN

"Jerk had it coming."

END CONFESSIONAL

Tobias hung his head as he walked over to the dock where they all were at.

The Host, however, took this as an opportunity to introduce the elimination device. The SUB of LOSERDOM!

The Host began explaining it. "Hello campers, and welcome to the elimination station. Now, you will be pushed into this porthole, and it will carry you off underwater, never to be seen again. So, to demonstrate-"

The Host's "demonstration" involved pushing Tobias into the port hole, where the sub of loserdom sped off.

CONFESSIONAL GUMBALL

Gumball sighed and looked down. "I kind of felt bad about Tobias being the first eliminated. But, hey, one down, twenty three to go!"

END CONFESSIONAL

The Host looked up. "So, that is the first episode of THE CLASH OF THE CARTOONS! Tune in next time to see the most dramatic episode of the show!"


End file.
